


Down in the blues

by Redfield



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, sad blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redfield/pseuds/Redfield
Summary: The I rex is dead, and her pack gone. WHat is Blue going to do now?





	

' _Pack is gone, Alpha Gone.'_ BLue crooned into a puddle of water. A few feet from her, in Gyrosphere Valley, was The new queen of Isla Nublar, Rexy. The 23 year old female Rex was snoozing next to a few days old apatosaurus corpse. Since the destruction caused by the Indominus Rex, Many of the animals were roaming free. The Queen had ran a perimeter of her section of the island, And basically declared her little blue companion her fawn.

_' Tiny Hunter, Make new pack. You be Alpha.'_ The larger predator purred, waking up from her nap. Blue moved from her puddle and nested near Rexy.

_' No males to mate with. Need Alpha to make male.'_ Blue responded, her muzzle's natural sneering grin was solemn. The Nublar Queen rumbled in her throat, kind of a soft chuckle. SHe raised her large head and shook it, ridding it of gathered dust and a few pesky birds.  Yawning, the giant tyrannosaur stood and went to one of the corpses. SHe took a big meaty bite from the belly and swallowed, not really hungry. Blue jumped up and nibbled about the leg. She wasn't hungry either. Rexy swallowed her bite and waited for her miniscule partner.

_'I smell humans.'_ Rexy rumbled. Blue perked up, her thick tail wagging.

_' Alpha? Is Alpha Back?'_ she purred, her sour mood exponentially improving.

_' Your Alpha, my human feeding creature, and many more. Be alert.'_ The T Rex rumbled and stretched out her neck. SHe then let out a commanding roar, making the smaller predators scurrying towards their enclosures and the herbivores to get out of her way, and took off in a steady pace towards the enclosures. Blue let out a very happy shriek and followed her, going in a steady run to match Rexy's long, heavy stride.

 

~~888~~

 

Owen surveyed the destroyed Main street. The fires which provided harsh light to the night fight, were smouldering and burnt out. Some dead pterosaurs and other flying beasts were stiff and stinking on the floor. The railing near the mosasaur enclosure was still ragged and spotted with large dried puddles of blood.

"Owen, Are you sure about this?" Barry asked, holding a heavy rifle. The Raptor Trainer nodded. He also toted a rifle and a large duffle bag. Two ATV's were full of gasoline and ready to be rode. It has been five days since the incident, and a few other of the animal caretakers arrived to tend to their charges. A few military teams, veterinarians and human doctors also came with.

"I'm sure. She needs me more than anything. I have to find Blue." Barry sighed and shook his head. BUt he held out his hand.

"Very well. You do know I'm not letting you do this alone, right?" Owen smiled and took his friend's hand.

"I wouldn't expect any less." The two then hopped onto the ATV's and started them, Owen roaring the engine and speeding off in three seconds. Barry shook his head, swore a few words in French, and followed him shortly after.

 

 

The two ATV riders stopped in front of the Raptor Paddock, on high alert. Just a few moments ago, they heard Rexy's empowering bellow. Killing the engines, both Raptor Trainor eased off their rides and towards their abandoned office.

"What Now, Alpha Daddy? Barry joked. Owen grinned.

"Well, We track down her implant. The we try to lure her back towards this way." He then unlocked his office and switched on the light. Thank miracles to Solar Power.

"That's it?" Barry asked, shocked and dubious.

"That's the plan." rolling his dark eyes, Barry entered the office as well. The dark skinned man went over to the still active computer. He sat down and began to work. Owen smiled and went to his work. He quickly found a tracking app and entered Blue's data and information.

"Found her...Oh Shit." Owen paled.

"What is it?" Barry asked.

"Well, Blue is nearby. She is actually heading this way." Owen replied.

"That's good."

"....BUt so is Rexy." Barry swore.

 

~~88~~

 

The massive female snorted in amusement as she watched her adoptive fawn happily scamper around, snipping at butterflies and running circles around her tree trunk legs.

_'Little Hunter. We are close to your old territory.'_ Rexy rumbled. Blue chirped.

_'I can smell Alpha. Will Alpha take me back? After the Wrong one...'_ Blue slowed, now worried and nervous. Rexy paused and reared her big head down. With her thick tongue, she relaxed the little female.

_' He fought ot free you from the Wrong One, he will accept you back.'_ Rexy then let out another roar, gathering attention. She broke out into a run, and took off towards the Raptor Paddock. Blue screamed, and followed.

 

 

~~88~~

 

 

THe roar shook the office windows, making both Owen and Barry stumble. Grady grabbed his gun, and rushed outside.

"OWEN!" Barry shouted. The younger man didn't pause. Swearing once more, Barry followed.

The two waited outside, eyes on the now shaking trees. Owen cocked his gun. Barry did so as well. The forest shook and rattled. The two humans held their breath.

A small peeping sound came from the bushes. Owen let out a breath and lowered his gun.

"Blue?" The peeping started again, and soon a cobalt striped head popped out from the bushes. Blue chirped. Owen smiled.

"Blue, come here, my pretty bird." If she could, she would have wept, BLue then lowered herself low to the ground and basically crawled to her Alpha. Owen was calm as he knelt low and held her, her long arms gripping the front of his shirt.

"Oh, Blue. I'm here."

 

From the jungle, Rexy purred. Her temporary fawn was home. SHaking her head, she turned back, going to her own enclosure. She knew, as now every creature knew. That she was Queen.


End file.
